What's Come Over Me
by Nejibana57
Summary: A/N: A story about Byakuya's feelings when Yoruichi went missing, losing Hisana, and finding love again. This story has nothing to do with I Never Knew or Starting Over. It looks back on the time periods of 110 years ago (Bleach time) and within the context of the current time of Bleach events. Three chapters at the most; unless anyone have any ideas. [B. Kuchiki, Shihion, Y.]
1. Chapter 1

What's Come Over Me?

A/N: A story about Byakuya's feelings when Yoruichi went missing, losing Hisana, and finding love again. This story has nothing to do with _I Never Knew_ or _Starting Over_. It looks back on the time periods of 110 years ago (Bleach time) and within the context of the current time of Bleach events. There will only be about three chapters at the most; unless anyone have any ideas.[Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihion].

_**The Kuchiki Manor **_

Byakuya walked outside to his garden. He often visited the garden whenever he performed Jinzu and when he just really wanted to be alone with his thoughts. However, today had been one of those days when his mind was not in the realm of reality. In fact, his mind was focused on 110 years ago. It was a day that his mind was on her. Byakuya hared days such as these; it was foolish for him to even waste a brain cell on someone who clearly didn't want to be found. She has done it again-disappeared. Again, she has left without a trace of where she is at-gone like the fragments of the wind. Byakuya couldn't help but think what it would cost him this time. He pondered on this question as he walked over to the scarcely –poi filled pond. "Dam that Yachiro," he thought as he slowly walked over to take a whiff of the roses that filled his garden. Turning around he noticed the personnel that was bringing him his tea; taking the tea from the said personnel he sat down to savor the taste. The tea brought serenity to his soul as he reflected back to his training with his Senpai.

_**110 Years Ago **_

_I had so much wanted to prove my strength and power as the next 28__th__ head of the 6__th__ division; that I constantly trained. There was no time for idle chit-chat or fun. I had been training most of the morning and was in the midst of training when my grandfather arrived at the manor._

"_I see you're working diligently." My grandfather said as he watched me trained with the sword. I couldn't let up and continued with my training. I also wondered if he was going to stay the night at the manor; in which, he responded he was. That is when he said I had a visitor; I really wasn't expecting anyone and had no idea as to whom it might be. The next thing I noticed was something firm and soft flushed against my cheek. It was that darn demon cat; she was here to annoy me as usual. I just wanted her to leave-but I wasn't so lucky. She even had the nerve to rip my hair tie off of my head-a tie she still wears. I was so mad with her for doing that, that I tried to attack her. However, it was foolishness on my part because she suddenly flash-stepped out of the way. I promised to catch her; to play her game of tag-she could always manage to get me to do what she wanted me to do. Even though, I disliked her annoyance; I felt a rush of adrenaline around her. I continued to train with Yoruichi and was even taught Utsusemi; Way of the Onmitsu: Third of the Shihō. This special flash-stepped technique allows me with immense movement of speed; leaving an afterimage. _

_We continued to train until I had completed all that she needed to teach me. A part of me was ecstatic about this; while another part of me wasn't. I didn't know how much our noble families were so intertwining with one another. Each year we would visit the Shihion clan for a special party for all the noble clans. After I had become of age, approximately eight years after my training, I attended one such party to my dislike. These parties never really interested me nor did I think they had any particular meaning to them; besides fools drinking Sake and getting drunk. But this particular night, is when I noticed the beauty in Yoruichi as she waltz across the room. Her purple dress made of silk complimented her silky mocha complexion; and her eyes mesmerized all that she came in to contact with. It was then I felt it: the need, the want, and the lust. I couldn't recall what had come over me, but it didn't want it to stop. I walked passed all others to have her attention bestowed upon me. She noticed me coming closer to me and started to smile…that's when I knew whatever had come over me, I didn't want it to stop. But like everything else in life; happiness doesn't always stick around. I didn't know that the following year I would lose my happiness._


	2. Chapter 2

What's Come Over Me?

Chapter 2: The Sickness Within

_**101 Years Ago**_

_There had been reports of people dying and disappearing from the Rukongai District; as well as several Soul Reapers missing. I really didn't know too much that was going on at the time, since I was in my final year at the academy. The next thing I heard was that Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihion, along with Tessai had been banished from Soul Society. Something inside me wanted to die; I felt my heart cracking into a million bits. It was more like my heart was dissipating like the grains of sand. _

_Though, we were never to be betrothed to one another; I had planned on asking her to marry me. The Kuchiki and Shihion clans were very close and there had already been rumors spreading about that we were going to be married. I was never the one to stick to formalities as such; at least not then. However, I decided that since I was going to be the next head of the Kuchiki clan, I should obey tradition. I started to panic at the thought that perhaps she got wind of such rumors and that is why she helped Kisuke and the others escape. Maybe she didn't want to be married. "What have you done, my love?" I asked myself then. I was obsessed with finding out what Kisuke was to her. I had to know. I had someone to inquire about this. The only thing that I found out was that they were childhood best friends. I also found out that Kisuke had been involved with Kukaku Shiba. I was somewhat relieved, but not totally satisfied with the information. _

_I searched the whole Seireitei for her about a year; and yet, I came up with nothing. Where could she have gone? Was she okay? What was the real reason for your leaving, my love? I felt a sickness come over me; I could not shake it off. I concluded there was nothing I could do, but deal with the hand that fate had dealt me. I had to move on; her leaving had cost me so much. _

_**Present Time**_

Byakuya arose from the garden and entered the manor. He walked over to the memorial mantle where Hisana's picture was. As he stood there, thoughts started swirling through his mind. Byakuya had loved again, and yet he had lost again.

_**55 Years Ago**_

_I refused to be bothered with any more noble relationships; they had caused me much pain and sickness. I became defiant in my actions. One day on patrol in the 78 Rukongai District is where I saw this beautiful woman who had passed out on the street. I walked over to help the beautiful woman. She had been wandering the streets looking for someone. I cordially asked what her name was; she said it was Hisana. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I escorted her back to where she was living and told her I would visit her often to check up on her. Over time we became close and were married; however, not without being reprimanded from my elders. We, as nobles, were not to be married outside of noble clans. I refused to listen to such rubbish; as I had tried that before and my heart was left into shattered pieces. Never again, would I let that sickness succumb me. Needless to say, that same sickness was just around the corner._

_**50 Years ago**_

_My wife would often visit the Rukongai district looking for someone. I never stopped her from doing whatever she felt was right to do. However, my wife became sick and on her dying bed she told me why she made those visits. She was looking for her sister that she abandoned as a baby because she couldn't take care of her. She wanted me to find her sister and take her as my own sister. Hisana thanked me for showing her love and kindness and apologized for not being able to return it. These were her last words to me on the fifth anniversary of our marriage. Sickness knows no bounds. Was I being punished for my defiance? Love had cost me so much. I vowed right then and there to never open up my heart to anyone ever again. Why should I? From that day forward, the sickness left, what had come over me now was a wall built of ice and coldness. Never again would I show a display of heartless emotions; those emotions are for the foolish who decides to embrace them._


	3. Chapter 3

What's Come Over Me?

Chapter 3: Inner Turmoil

**A/N: There will be one more chapter after this one. Hopefully, I will be able to upload it tomorrow. Please respond and review. Thank you for reading my story. As always: All rights belong to Tite Kubo; and I do not own Bleach.**

_**49 Years Ago**_

_The days were passing me by and time was not standing still. I had begun to search for Hisana's sister. I never knew her sister would join the Gotei 13. She had been at the academy for several months, before I spotted her. If I didn't know any better, she could have easily been Hisana's twin. It hurt me to lay my eyes upon her; she constantly reminded me of what I lost. That is the reason why I refused to look at her. I refused to let my heart thaw out and let emotions flow through my veins. _

_But sometimes when I am alone those same conflicting thoughts would resurface, they were trying to escape from the prison of my frozen heart. The turmoil in my soul was like a raging sea, I was bound to its cage- like an animal. I decided to write a poem that expressed my sentiments:_

_ We should not shed tears_

_ For that will serve as a defeat_

_ Of our bodies to our hearts_

_ It is then nothing more than proof_

_ For it to be said that our hearts are_

_ Things beyond our ability to control_

_ Tite Kubo_

_I adopted Rukia to my clan against much disagreement from the elders-again I didn't care. However, after adopting Rukia I knew I couldn't keep on breaking the law. I promised my parents at their memorial site that I would no longer break the law-no matter what. I didn't know at the time, that promise would come back to haunt me. Shortly thereafter, I became captain of the 6__th__ division. I had finally achieved my goal of becoming captain; I had finally gotten what I wanted. Or had I? I felt empty inside and this emptiness festered in my soul to an already cold_ heart.

**Present Time**

Byakuya walked away from the mantle where Hisana's picture was at. He decided it was time to get some work done and stop reflecting on things that he couldn't change. Byakuya walked over to his desk where stacks of papers were waiting on him. He perched himself in his chair and started working through the stacks; however, his mind further drifted from his work.

_**3 Years ago**_

_It has been what seems like an eternity since I have loved another woman. I relished in the abyss of coldness; as I refuse to let anyone melt the coldness from my heart. I had even repressed my feelings for __**her.**__ Yes, it has been a hundred years since I have seen my first love. She deserted her post, her responsibilities, and she deserted me. I do not know why these unwanted thoughts entered my mind. Was this an omen? I tried shaking them off, they refused to recede. What's come over me? The conflict twirling around in my soul was yearning to be touch, to be loved; on the other hand, it didn't want to be bothered with unnecessary pleasantries. This turmoil I was experiencing should have acted as a warning to me._

_Rukia had managed to overstay her time in the world of the living. However, that wasn't really the problem or issue. She had managed to make a human, no less, a substitute Soul Reaper. Rukia had defied the laws of the Soul Society-punishable by death. There's that haunting, coming back to reel me in. I made a promise to my parents, better yet, I made a promise to my dying wife on her death bed. Which one should I uphold? I am a captain; I have responsibilities. Do my responsibilities override my personal feelings? What am I supposed to do?_

_I decided to do nothing; and these actions attracted the attention of other captains. Even the crazed captain of the 11__th__ squad wanted to attack me; only because he thought I was a coward and couldn't kill my own sister. Captain Ichimaru questioned my decision; him of all people. I cannot interfere, no matter what-is what I kept telling myself. I'm like a man at the end of the rope tugging and pulling-I am conflicted. I have no means to stop the execution. What has come over me that I would allow my sister to be executed? How can one person's disappearance cause so much turmoil and cost me so much?_

_There had been invaders in the Soul Society that was trying to save Rukia from being executed. The one that she had bestowed powers upon had the audacity to try to save her. I sensed a strange spiritual pressure on the bridge near the tower where Rukia was being kept until her execution. There what looked like a little boy was approaching me, what was his name? Hanatro, from the 4__th__ division was slowly walking towards me. Suddenly, a big burly man leaped over him. He taunted me to fight him; he knew my name. Who was this bruit? He told me was a Shiba; he must not live. I attacked him, yet he lived; however, he got back up and I attacked him with my shikai. Foolish person, I had spared his life, but he seemed to want to die by my hands. The next one would be that person from squad four; and I was about to attack him when I was stopped by Captain Ukitake. Was I so low of a person to attack a defenseless person? I wanted to lash out to anyone that was in my path._

_The human appeared; did he think he could stop me? He talked to Rukia as if I wasn't there-he must be taught a lesson. Ukitake was taken by surprised and wanted to know who he was-he looked too much like his deceased Lt, Kaien Shiba. I told him he was of no significance and I would squash him like a bug. We clashed our zanpakutou together-he is able to detect my movements. He seemed to have a death wish; that I would so graciously provide him. Rukia yelled for him to run away. I was about to show him my superiority in power-Scatter, Senbonzakura. However, before the incantation could be executed, white cloth wrapped itself around my zanpakutou. There she was, bent down holding the cloth. I stiffened; as I gazed upon her beauty. "You!" was all I could say. She taunted me into playing tag. She bragged about training that human in three days to defeat me. What was she thinking? How could she come back as though she had never left? I am Byakuya Kuchiki; I will never be defeated by some human child. I swung at her, cutting her. What's come over me? Was it pinned up anger for her disappearance? I had hurt my once beloved. In the end, I was defeated by this same human child. I was taught a valuable lesson by said human child; and her. _

_I wanted to see her again. I wanted her to melt this ice away from my now frozen heart. But she never came. I wanted to tell her many things I should have said all those years ago. I wanted to tell her how her leaving had cost me so much._


	4. Chapter 4

What's Come Over Me?

Chapter 4: Still

A/N: I apologize for the long delay; work has been keeping me busy. But here is the final chapter. If anyone has any ideas for another long story, please feel free to message me. And as always; thank you for your reviews!

Present time

I have not seen my beloved Yoruichi since the battle with Aizen. I have no clue or idea where she could have disappeared to once again. I have had my life flashed before me in this final war; a life that I surely thought I had died and moved on. I even asked that boy to save Soul Society; how I must have seemed pathetic to have to be humbled. I did not protect my pride, or my squad. After such realizations, I have come to accept that I can no longer afford to be cold and isolated-life goes on. I can no longer cling to things that I cannot change. I must move forward. The war is still going on and I have to be diligent in this war; as I was given a second chance at life. I can only hold what's dear to me in my heart and cherish those times, but I must not dwell on them; for they can act like a festering sore. Still, I yearn to see my beloved. Still, I yearn for her to thaw this frozen heart. Hopefully, I will see my beloved again after this unjust war. Still, I do not know what's come over me that the thought of her fills my every waking thought. But I will wait for however long it takes to gaze upon those tigress eyes; to hold her in my arms; and to ask her the ever so protruding question-what's come over me?


End file.
